To Love or Not to Love
by Hermionewhite1
Summary: CHAPTER 13 UP Hermione finally finds out who she really is, and whats to know more about her true hertitage. Who will be there to tell what she needs to know? PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Author's Note and Disclaimer

Authors note:  
  
OKAY! OKAY! I have written a few stories and I have never finished them. What can I say I am lazy, but I will try to finish this one! This story isn't going to be 50+ chapters long, but it's not going to be real short okay. Now for disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. Okay now that's done we can move on with story! Oh and readers this about Hermione and Draco. Thanks!  
  
Hermionewhite 


	2. The Letter

Hermione was sitting in a small café in Diagon Alley. Her parents had gone to Paris for a couple of days ago. So she was left alone a week before she had to go get on the Hogwarts Express. She didn't feel like stay at home. There was no one there, and no people for her to interact with. She had already been to the bookstore about a dozen times, and bought something each time she went in there. But the bookstore and the people were not the main reason she came to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley had place where you could go look up your family history.  
  
Hermione had been cleaning the basement at the beginning of this summer. She came across something that changed her whole view on life, and the way she looked at her parents. It turned out before Hermione turned the age of two she was given up, and adopted by the Grangers. Hermione asked her parents about this, and they knew little about her family. All they knew was they were to give her a box when she turned 17 that her birth parents had given her.  
  
Hermione sighed. Today was here 17th birthday. She had the box that they had given her sitting right there unopened. She didn't know what to except. She opened the box, and there was a letter in it along with a necklace. She picked up the necklace. It was beautiful. It was sliver with a snake wrapping it self around the letter B. The snake's eye was an emerald. She quickly put it around her neck. It looked like it was made for her. She glanced at it once more before picking up the letter. It had a wax seal on the back with a letter B on it. It looked to her that the seal had never been broken.  
  
Dear Hermione Granger,  
  
I do believe that by now you know that you are adopted, and that you are not a muggle born. You were in fact you were born to the best of the pureblood families. Being the child of these two families I will not tell you about your whole past. I want you to learn about as you would have done if your parents were still alive. Your parents were killed by the Ministries. To be more precise they were killed by Mr. Weasley. Furthermore your mother's last name is Thompson. Now you being in the muggle world all your life this last name means nothing to you, but in a short amount of time it will mean a lot to you. Also you have had many clues as to what your last name is. It begins with a B. I will also tell you that I am you uncle. You may wonder how this can be. I had a different Father than your mother. I would have raised you myself, but my job at the time would not permit it. Oh I almost forgot your first name is Maya and your middle is René. I do believe I have given you enough information to find out who you really are.  
  
Sincerely, Serevus Snape 


	3. Family History

Hermione look at the letter in shock. She didn't know what to think. So many thoughts were running through head. Prof. Snape was her uncle, and she was a pureblood. 'Man my life just did a 180 before my eyes! Leave it to Snape to make me learn about my family on my own.' Hermione decided that she better get cracking on her new 'project.' Hermione placed the letter back in the box, and the charmed the box to fit in her pocket  
  
Hermione walked a few blocks down to the Family History place. She stopped in front of the place and looked at. It was an old brick building that was three stories high. It looked like it had been there for centuries. 'It probably has been here for centuries,' Hermione thought. 'Oh, well here it goes!' Hermione walked up to the door and pulled on and stepped in.  
  
She glanced around it was very old looking it had spider webs and dust everywhere. She looked to here right there was an old man sitting there asleep. She walked over to him. "Mister! Mister! Please Wake up!" Hermione called out. He showed no sign of waking up. She glanced around on his desk and there was bell. Hermione glanced at the old man, and then she hit the bell hard. "What? What? Whose dying?" the old man screamed out. Hermione had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"No one sir, you were asleep, and you would not wake up."  
  
"Oh, I am very sorry. What can I do for you? You know we don't have many people coming in here,"  
  
"I guess you wouldn't have many people coming in here. I need to look the family tree for the Thompson family."  
  
The old man's eyes went wide, but he didn't ask any questions. Hermione noticed this, and decided to ask about it later. "I'll be right back," the old man said as he walked away. After a few minutes he came back, and this time he had a huge book. "Here you are. You may sit at one of those tables over there. The books are not aloud to leave this building," he said as he gave the book to her and pointed out the tables. Hermione nodded her head.  
  
Hermione glanced around and found a suitable table to sit at. Once she comfortable in the chair she opened the huge book. She figured since what she need was very long ago that it would be towards the end of the book. She opened to the last page. It had about fifty names on it. She looked down at the very bottom. It had Maya René Bailey under the names Elizabeth Rose Thompson Bailey and Matthew Robert Bailey this had to be her parents. She quickly wrote down the names of here parents and grandparents on a sheet of paper. She closed the book. 'So this is real. I am a pureblood.' She sighed, and got up to take the book back to the old man. "Here you go sir," she said.  
  
"Thank you, young lady,"  
  
"Before I go may I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, ask anything at all,"  
  
"Well I was wondering why your eyes went big when I asked for the Thompson family tree,"  
  
"Because, my dear no one has talked about the family since the passing of the whole family: The husband, the wife, and the daughter. They were a strong wizarding family, but they got into some trouble, and were killed. A very tragic story if you ask me. Some people say that the daughter didn't, but I don't know. I think she would have turned up by now."  
  
Hermione inwardly smirked. 'So half of the wizarding world thinks I am dead, oh this will be fun.' "Thank you sir!" she replied smiling sweetly as  
  
she could as she left.  
Authors Note: Okay! Okay! I want to know what you think so far. Draco is coming up in either the next chapter or the next one after that. I am not really sure. I want at least two reviews before the next chapter. They can be flames *ducks under desk to hide*.  
  
Poem:  
As I stare off into the stars I wonder what the universe can hold What out there that I'll never see And what I could learn from it A universe of knowledge that I'll never Be able to learn from it, feel it, and be there Wondering what I am being deprived from What I could possibly learn This thought runs through my mind so warm Something I desire to know more about But I can't I have so many questions That will never be answered And I don't even know if there's an answer I will always wonder what there more what there is to be learned And I'll probably never have a true answer to that By: Hermionwhite 


	4. Leaky Cauldron

Hermione felt better. She now knew who her parents were, but she didn't know much about the. She had an idea that some people feared her parents from the look the old man gave her when she asked for her family tree  
  
She didn't know whom to turn to. She wanted to know more information about her parents. She started to head back towards the Leaky Cauldron. She stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, and it was empty much to her delight.  
  
She walked over to the bar, and sat down. Tom, the bartender, was sitting in the corner. He saw her and walked over.  
  
"What will it be, Miss Granger?" he asked friendly. She wasn't about to correct him, and say it's Miss Bailey. She wasn't ready for people to know her as her true name yet. She wanted to learn more about her family first.  
  
"Just a butterbeer, please,"  
  
"Will do, will do,"  
  
He poured her a butterbeer, and gave it to her. She had it down in two swallows. She gave him 7 sickles and walked to her room in the back. She was room number 11. She stepped in.  
  
There was a small desk to the left as she walked in, and a double size bed on the back wall. She lit the lamp on her desk, and sat down.  
  
She pulled out the piece of paper that had written the names on, and glanced once more at it. Then she pulled out the box Snape had given her, and charmed it to normal size and placed the paper in with letter.  
  
It finally hit her. She remembered what the letter had said about her parent's death. They had been killed by the ministry, and not by any person. Mr. Weasley had killed them. She leaned back in her chair. Her so called best friend's dad had her parents, and to think she stayed over there during the summer sometimes for weeks.  
  
'The man that had so friendly to me was the murder of my family. He caused me this pain. He took my childhood away from me. There is now way in hell I am going to trust another damn Weasley,' she thought angrily. She sighed.  
  
She knew Harry Potter would drop her in a second for Ron. That was proven her in the fourth grade at tournament. She was now alone. She decided for now she would forget about that factor. She had more important things to do.  
  
She thought to herself, 'Who knows all about the wizarding families, and their history?' One person came into her mind Draco Malfoy.  
  
Her sworn enemy, the person that has tormented her for the past six years, the one who called her a mudblood when she wasn't, she didn't if should ask for help or much less if she could. Then a thought hit her. He was only mean to her because she was a mudblood and one of Harry Potter's sidekicks.  
  
If he found out who she really was then maybe he might want to help her. She hoped he would, but she just really didn't know. "I will send an owl asking for his help in the morning," she aloud to herself. She looked at her watch it said it was almost six in the afternoon. She knew it was early, but today to tiring to stay up any longer. She got dressed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay! I know this isn't that long of a chapter, but I am having test like crazy at school. I will try to have the chapter up where Hermione asks for Draco for help by Friday, but no promises.  
  
Poem: I stand off from a far  
  
Watching you closely  
  
Wishing I could be by your side  
  
And that you would want me there  
  
Wondering what you're thinking  
  
Wondering how soft your skin would be to the touch  
  
Wondering what could be behind those eyes  
  
That conceals all your secrets  
  
I want to be there to share your pain  
  
I want to be there to share your happiness  
  
I want to be there when you conquer your goal  
  
I want to be there when you succeed in life  
  
But I can't  
  
I will just watch from a far  
  
And I share you happiness and pain secretly to myself  
  
And still wonder those eyes may hide  
  
To Tokyobabe2040: Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you will keep reading this. If you any ideas just tell me. 


	5. The Letter from Malfoy

Hermione woke up, and looked at her watch. It was six o'clock. It was too early for her to send an owl to Malfoy. She quickly got dressed, and went into the bar. She sat down at a table and looked around  
  
Only a few people were there, but not any she knew. She saw Tom walking over to her to get her order. "Good Morning, Miss Granger," he said cheerfully, "What will it be?"  
  
"Two scrambled eggs, and few piece of bacon," she said. Tom walked off to get her order. Hermione thought on how she was going to write the owl to Malfoy. She didn't even know how to start it off. 'Dear Malfoy, no that's wrong. Dear Draco Malfoy, hmm that's not it either. Dear Mr. Malfoy, no that's wrong too,'  
  
As she finished this thought, Tom was walking back with her food in hand. "Here you go!" he said. Hermione nodded her head.  
  
She looked down at her plate and sighed, and began to eat. She finished fairly quickly since she didn't order much. She left 15 sickles on the table, and went to her room  
  
She sat down at her desk, and began to write the letter to Malfoy.  
  
Dear Draco, I was wondering if you could tell me any information about the Thompsons and the Baileys. I have received a letter stating that I am Maya René Bailey. You have known me before as Hermione Granger. I am not a mudblood, and no longer friends with Potter and Weasley. I need your help because I need to know more information about my family before we go to school. One reason is to prove a point to Snape, my uncle, and the other is to act like a Bailey should. If you don't believe me, meet me at the Family History place at 5 o'clock this evening in Diagon Alley. Sincerely, Maya Bailey Hermione pulled out an envelope, and placed the letter in it, and wrote Draco Malfoy on the front. She pulled out her old seal that had G on it, and transformed to look like the seal on the back of the letter Snape had given her.  
  
Hermione went over to her window in the room, and made a clicking sound with her tongue. A beautiful brown barn owl came down.  
  
"Terry, please take this to Draco Malfoy," she cooed at the bird. It nipped at her fingers lovingly, and then it few off.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch it was a little after seven o'clock. She hoped Malfoy would be up by now, but she didn't know. She decided to lay down for about another hour.  
  
She set her watch to go off at eight o'clock, and crawled in to bed. When she woke up there was a letter on her desk.  
  
She got up and sat down at her desk. There was no name of the front, but when she flipped it over it had the Malfoy seal on it. Her heart was racing and she didn't know why. She pulled the letter out of the envelope, and read it.  
  
Dear Hermione or Maya (not sure what to call you), I will think about helping you out, and yes I will meet you at the Family History place. I am not saying whether or not I believe you yet. I guess you'll find out at five o'clock. -Draco  
  
Author's Note: I know I promised Draco, but school is messing me up! I will have him in the next chapter!!  
  
Toyobabe2040: Cool poem! I love and thanks for you faithful reviews!  
  
Blue-Dreamz and Chica100123 thanks for the reviews 


	6. Malfoy's Vist

''= Hermione's thoughts () = Hermione's voice in her head  
  
**= Draco's thoughts %%= Draco's voice in his head  
  
Hermione finally felt relief. She was happy Malfoy had decided to meet her today. She suddenly felt nervous.  
  
She didn't know what to wear. 'Wait a minute this is Malfoy! Why do I care what to where for him?' (Because you want him to like you) 'Ugh! No I don't! Shut up voice! Oh great, I am arguing with myself!'  
  
'I have got to get out of here. I am going to drive myself crazy. I guess I will get my Hogwarts robed.'  
  
Hermione left the Leaky Cauldron, and went down the street to get her robes. She spent a little over 2 hours getting her robs because there was a new girl, and she was doing everything extremely slow.  
  
When Hermione finally got away from there, she went down to the ice cream shop. She bought a banana split, and sat down at a table outside of the shop.  
  
She was watching the small children running in and out of the shops, and mothers walking around lost in thought with long list of supplies needed.  
  
Something caught her eye, red hair. She glanced over in the area she saw it, and there was the Weasley family shopping for Hogwarts supplies. Hermione got felt, nervous, hate, and anger all at once. She had to get out of there.  
  
She was scared what she might say or do to Mr. Weasley. So she decided to that she apparate (sp?) to the Leaky Cauldron. She knew how to apparate since the fifth year, but she didn't tell no one.  
  
She quickly apparated out of there, and landed in the Leaky Cauldron "Tom, don't tell anyone I am here, and I mean anyone. If they ask for me- I AM NOT HERE! And no I am not in any trouble with the ministry!" she yelled out as she ran to her room.  
  
She got to her room, and ran in. She placed a locking spell on it so no one could get in. She sat down on her bed it was 4:30. 'Well this is just great; I am to meet Malfoy in 30 minutes.'  
  
She quickly ran a brush through her hair. Her hair was no longer think and bushy. It was wavy and thin. She decided to get there early so she would be waiting on Malfoy.  
  
She apparated to Family History place, the old man was asleep. She didn't want to wake him yet. She went and found a table in the far corner.  
  
Hermione could she the door perfect, but to anyone who just walked in wouldn't see her right away. She knew Malfoy would be early. He is for everything.  
  
Malfoy opened the door, and stepped in. He looked around, and didn't see anything. *Figures, Granger wouldn't be on time.*  
  
Hermione saw him, and quietly got up. "Malfoy, over here," she said quietly so she wouldn't wake the man.  
  
"Granger, this better be good. I am wasting an afternoon on you!"  
  
"Don't worry it will be, and it's Bailey!"  
  
"I won't call you Bailey until you prove it me!"  
  
Hermione walked over to the desk where the man was. She could feel Malfoy's eyes following her. She hit the bell pretty hard. The man jumped a bit, and opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh it's you again, I wish you wouldn't do that!" he said grumpily, "I suppose you want the Thompson's Family Tree book again! Am I right?" Hermione just nodded her head, and the man walked away.  
  
He came back and gave it to her. She took the book, and glanced at Malfoy. "Come on, over here." She said to him. Malfoy just smirked, and followed her over to the table.  
  
She opened the book to the last page. She found her name, and looked over at Malfoy and pointed to her name. Malfoy looked down at the name. His face stayed the same.  
  
"That doesn't prove anything Granger other than that there is a Maya Bailey."  
  
"I know that Malfoy, that is just one thing I am going to show you. The letter Uncle Snape sent is in my room at Leaky Cauldron. Where you and me are fixing to go to." Hermione got up from the table, and took the book back over to the old man.  
  
"Do you know how apparate Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, Granger, but why do we need to apparate there?"  
  
"Because the Weasley are in Diagon Alley, and I am afraid that I might kill Mr. Weasley."  
  
"HAHA! Granger! You killing Mr. Weasley! What a joke!"  
  
Hermione gave Malfoy a dangerous look, and smirk that was equal to his. Except it looked better on her than it did on him.  
  
*Damn, that smirk is defiantly a Bailey's smirk! I remember that smirk from Mr. Bailey from when I was a kid!*  
  
"Just come on Malfoy!"  
Authors Notes: Wow! That was trying. That was my longest chapter yet. But don't expect many of these long chapters! I am lazy!  
  
Toykobabe2040: Thanks again! (I write the chapters at, and I just type when I get home. That's why I am updating quickly  
  
Everyone else: Thanks  
  
Poem: As I walk down this dirt road  
  
The sun shining bright  
  
I come to a fork in the road  
  
Which path will I take  
  
The road paved road perfectly straight  
  
Or the road with large sticks and stones  
  
As I stand there I wonder what at the end of each  
  
Is there a greater reward at the end of either of them  
  
Eventually night fall and I still have not made my decision  
  
I am regretting having to make this choice  
  
My life could depend on it  
  
Days go by and I still haven't made my choice  
  
Will I ever  
  
I don't want to make the choice  
  
But I have to and I finally do Author: Hermionewhite 


	7. Weasley Vs Bailey

They landed in her room at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione walked to desk, and opened the box and removed the letter. She motioned to Malfoy for him to follow as she sat on the bed.  
  
"Here it is. This is the letter from Uncle Snape," she said almost smiling. Malfoy took the letter from Hermione. He noticed the Bailey seal on the back before he took out the letter.  
  
He slowly read the letter, letting each word sink into to him. The letter was not only a change for Hermione, but for a change for him as well. Every reason he had to hate Granger was gone.  
  
She was no longer Weasley's friend which would mean she as no longer Potter's friend to, and the main reason why he had hated her wasn't even true to begin with.  
  
He didn't let any shock be shown in his eyes. "Well Granger, I don't think Snape would send you a letter if it wasn't true. So I believe you."  
  
"Thanks Draco, but will please call me Bailey or Maya? I want to get use to those names. Since, I mean that is who I am."  
  
"Alright Bailey, better? What is that sliver necklace hanging around your neck?"  
  
"It's the letter B with a snake wrapped around it with an emerald for an eye."  
  
"Gra.Bailey a traitor to her house? Who would of thought?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping Dumbledore would let me be sorted again. To see what house I am really suppose to be in."  
  
"Hmmm. What house do you want to be in Bailey?"  
  
"Don't know but I'd take anything over Gryffindor because they won't like me as the new me. I know that because I hate any Weasley at the moment."  
  
"I tried to tell you and Potter that the Weasleys were no good the first year, but did you listen?"  
  
"No Malfoy. You told Potter about them not me. You didn't even speak to me!"  
  
"Oh well, whatever."  
  
"Draco you said you believed me, but are you going to help me?"  
  
"Yes, Maya, but first you need to claim the Bailey's manor. Which so happens to be three manors down from mine."  
  
"Ok, how do I do that?"  
  
"You go to Ministry of course!"  
  
"There is no way in hell I am going to the Ministry. They might kill me or something."  
  
"Fine then just move in, and if anyone asks show them the letter."  
  
"Okay fine, but I am going to wait till tomorrow before I do anything."  
  
"Well since, there are some things I can tell you now. You can stay at my house as my guest for tonight because my parents are out of town."  
  
"Are you sure Malfoy? I mean that you want me there. I thought you would want that Parkinsonslut there with you."  
  
"No! I don't want that girl anywhere near my house. I hate her!"  
  
"Okay, well I will be right back. I need to tell Tom I won't be staying tonight or any other nights I have reserved."  
  
"Let me go with you. I have a feeling the Weasleys are out there, and we don't want to kill anyone right now. Though how I hate to pass up the chance."  
  
"Okay fine."  
  
They went into bar area, and sure enough the Ron and Ginny were there. They both saw Hermione, and came running over. Hermione groaned inwardly. Malfoy reached up, and place a hand on her shoulder as to stop her from doing anything she would regret.  
  
"Hey Hermione, WHAT THE? Why does Malfoy have a hand on your shoulder? Is there something you need to tell us about?" both Ron and Ginny asked at the same time.  
  
"What is with you two? I looked at the calendar today, and it said nothing about being Play 20 questions day!" she snapped bitterly.  
  
"What's wrong with you? We didn't do anything to you, and I still want to know why Malfoy is with you!" Ron stated.  
  
Hermione was trying to keep her cool. She suddenly looked normal. Except she showed no emotions, she was pulling Malfoy's favorite trick.  
  
"I would tell you what Malfoy is doing with me, but seeing how you are neither my father nor someone I care about. I don't see the point in telling you," her voice was low but it was clear, and cold like ice that went through people, hit their hearts, and chilled them to the bone.  
  
Ron and Ginny eyes were big as plates. Hermione had it a nerve when she said that she didn't care about them. They slowly turned around and walked away.  
  
Once they had left Malfoy smirked. He hadn't said a word. He was going to let here take them on her own. She needed to know how it felt to be a Bailey, and to have people hate you.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you really hated the Weasleys as much as you said you did, but that proved it right there. Also you have defiantly proven to me that you are Bailey!"  
  
Author's Note: I was thinking about not writing this chapter until Monday, but I got bored. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and to people who want to review anonymously you now can. I had a person ask about that, so that's now fixed.  
  
Toykobabe2040: I am not sure if I'd call myself a poet, but I do write poems.  
  
To everyone who asked questions: I usually don't know what the next chapter is going to be to the next. I change my mind like 10 times before I post it.  
  
Poem:  
  
River Bed  
  
I do suppose a rainbow has an end  
  
Because it must have a beginning  
  
Life is this way  
  
You know it began at one point  
  
And you know it will end sometime  
  
But you don't know when it began or when it will end  
  
A river is this way too  
  
Its never ending  
  
Its constantly flowing  
  
Each grain of sand in the river's bed  
  
Has its own story, its own truth and lies  
  
Traveling from place to place  
  
Not being able to tell the difference  
  
Between one grain of sand to the next  
  
Only its stories and journeys  
  
Separate it from the others  
  
Author: Hermionewhite 


	8. Spinning Around

Hermione and Draco apparated to the Malfoy Manor, the place was overwhelming. There was a white gate, and it had the Malfoy signature on it. The whole manor was surrounded by an 8 foot tall white brick fence.  
  
They walked up to the gate, and mumbled something Hermione quite couldn't hear. The gate swung open missing Hermione and Draco by a few inches.  
  
Hermione looked around the manor before stepping inside. There was a patch of trees over to left, and a barn near it. The house was straight in front of her. It was a dark colored red brick. It looked as if it had been there for centuries, and it probably had.  
  
"Come on Bailey! I am not standing outside all day!" grumbled Draco.  
  
"Alright I am coming. You did say your parents weren't home right?"  
  
"Ya, why?  
  
"Well I just didn't want to have to go through the mess of explaining who I am to them! One Malfoy is hard enough to convenience!"  
  
Draco glared, but didn't say anything he just kept on walking. Hermione slowed down a bit, and let Draco get ahead. She waited until he was far ahead enough, and then she took off run, and jumped straight onto Draco's back.  
  
Hermione was luckily Draco didn't drop her. Instead he grabbed onto her, and started spinning. "Oh I see how it is Maya. Well let the games begin!" he said smirking.  
  
After spinning for about 30 sec Hermione was ready to give in. "Ok! Ok! I give in! Just stop before you make me sick!" she called out not sounding so good. He stopped at once. "Can you walk?" he asked.  
  
"Urm, I don't think so. Since, I see five of you."  
  
"Okay, fine just stay on my back, and I'll walk you up to the house"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
They reached the house in no time. Hermione wanted to get a good look at the house, but Draco wouldn't let her. He rushed her up to a flight of stairs and turned to the right, and took her into a room.  
  
There was a queen size bed, a desk, a dresser, and door to some place Hermione guessed a bathroom. He took over to the bed, and placed her on it. He walked over to the wall where there was a little button.  
  
He pushed it, and a small little house elf come out from behind the wall. "Yes, Master Malfoy. What can Hazel get for u, sir?" said the house elf sounding a little bit nervous. "Yes could you please get Miss Bailey a glass of water?" he said sounding annoyed.  
  
Hermione had long ago gotten over her S.P.E.W. thing years ago. Draco turned back to Hermione. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to make you sick! Got too carried away I guess."  
  
"Yes, I am fine. I guess it's partly my fault. Since I jumped on your back, and all!"  
  
The house elf came back with a glass of water. Hermione took it, and thanked the house elf. She took a big gulp of it, and felt better. Hermione leaned back on the bed.  
  
It was soft but yet firm the kind she liked. It was exactly like the bed she had at her house. Draco pulled the chair from the desk over next to bed, and sat down at it.  
  
"Draco why are you being so nice, and helping me out?" Hermione asked quietly. He sighed. He knew she would ask this question, but he didn't know what to tell her because he didn't know the answer himself.  
  
"Honestly I don't know why, but you asked me too help, and I will!" he said almost audible, but Hermione heard it. She sat up and looked at him. She slowly got up, and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" she said as she was blushing. Draco just nodded his head. Scared what he might say because he was also blushing, but Hermione didn't notice.  
  
Draco leaned back in his chair, and sighed. "Your father was a great man. He made sure you and your mother had anything and everything you wanted or needed. He wasn't technically wasn't against Voldermort, but then again he wasn't a Death Eater either. He would help out at time, but would never play a big role. He would sometimes come to the parties that the Death Eaters had. Voldermort thought much of your father. If you father wanted to be he could be Voldermort's second in command, but Voldermort also knew that your father could just as strong and powerful as he was and maybe more. Voldermort was always scared that your father might some how turn against, and people would follow you father instead of him, but Voldermort never acted on this. He wasn't the reason your father was killed, but he actions with the Death Eaters and such did. The Ministry thought that your father was very much an active Death Eater, and the Baileys were very much well known for their power and abilities. Most feared them, and some wanted to be them. The Malfoys and the Baileys were very good friends. Actually you and I use to play together, well sort. You would always get made at me, and blow something up, and I would get in trouble, but anyways back to the point. I don't know much about the killing of your mother and father, but I will tell you all I know. It was late night, and two day before a Death Eaters meeting. Your parents were at home when the Ministry came in. They said they were taking him in for questioning. He asked them for what, and they killed him. Then they found your mother, and did the same. I have a feeling you were suppose to be killed to, but Snape was there visiting you mother. He grabbed you, and apparated out the house, and over here. My mother watched you for a few days, and then Snape took you to a muggle adoption center," he said all this quietly but loud enough for Hermione to here.  
  
Hermione rolled completely onto the bed, and curled into a ball and began to cry. Her parents had been killed for no reason. They hadn't done anything. She hadn't done anything and her whole life had been taken from her.  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. He got up and climbed on the bed, and put his up against the wall. He slowly pulled her up to him. She curled into his chest, and kept crying. He was pretty sure that she was finally letting all those feelings she had about the whole thing come out.  
  
He was glad that he was there helping her through this. After about 15 minutes she stopped crying. Draco felt her tense up, and become stiff. "What's wrong?" he whispered. All he heard was something like the Weasleys are going to pay.  
  
Author's Note: *Ducks under desk* Okay! I am sorry I know I haven't updated well in about a week, but school tends to get in the way a lot. Being a freshman in high school is not easy, and defiantly not in a prep school. I have a question for you readers. What do you want me to call Hermione: Hermione and Maya (on/off type thing), Just Maya, or Just Hermione. You can send me an e-mail with the answers or just write it in review. Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad you like the story. My first I did under a different pin name no on liked. So go figure!  
  
Poem:  
  
Someone holds the secret of my past, of my future  
  
Someone knows my truths and my lies  
  
I don't' know who that person is  
  
They may live up in the mountains of Elkins  
  
Or in the cold winter of Ohio  
  
But whoever this person is they know me  
  
More so I know myself 


	9. Horses

Draco looked down at Hermione. She had fallen asleep. It had to be around 8:30 because she hadn't slept long maybe only 15 minutes. He knew she'd be hungry so he decided to wake her up.  
  
Slightly shaking he whispered her name. She woke up and grumbled something won't people let me sleep. "Maya! Come on I know you're sleepy, but you need to eat." Hermione sat up at the though of food. She was hungry, and would eat almost anything at the moment.  
  
"Ok! I am up where's the food?" she asked smiling. Draco couldn't help but laugh. "We can go to the kitchen and eat it there, or we can eat it here. Your choice." She thought long and hard as if was a tough question, and then finally said the kitchen.  
  
When they left the room, Maya realized her room was on a long hall with about 4 different doors on either side, and there were another set of stairs next to the ones she up on. She decided that she most defiantly would explore this house later.  
  
They went down the stairs, and were now in a big open room. It was decorated with sliver, dark green, black, and white. It was beautiful. There was a hall on her right and straight in front of her. She felt Draco pulling on her arm a bit.  
  
She guessed he was hungry as well. They went down the hall that was in front of her. It was filled with pictures of what she guessed the Malfoy family. They passed two doors before they came to right door. Draco pushed on the door, and stepped pulling Maya along with him.  
  
The kitchen looked a little a muggle kitchen except. It didn't have a dishwasher, toaster, etc. There was a bar in the middle of the room. Draco sat Maya at one of the stools, and walked over to the cabinet. He pulled out two plates. He set one in front of Hermione, and one and the stool next to her.  
  
He walked back over to a different cabinet, and pulled down two glasses. He placed them on the bar. Finally he sat down. "Urm, Draco I don't know what you eat, but I don't eat a plate and a glass for supper." Draco had to hold back a laugh. "Maya, say what you want into the plate, and it will appear and it's the same with the glass," Draco said trying his best not to crack up right then and there.  
  
Oh was all Hermione was able to get because she was embarrassed. Hermione order chicken and rice, and Draco ordered tacos.  
  
"You know Maya, once people find out that you are a Bailey. You going to find out that you have many friends who, but they are not really people who can trust, but mostly you are going to find people who hate you or are scared of you. You last name will be treated with respect like the Malfoy name is, and it's up to you to make sure it stay that way."  
  
Maya sighed. He was right. She had to uphold the Bailey name, and people were scared of the Baileys for reason, and she had to keep that way. She was defiantly going to make some people scared of her. She had every right to. Someone had destroyed her life, and someone was going to pay.  
  
Maya and Draco finished eating. "Are you tired?" Draco asked sounding very much full. He had order two plates full of tacos. "Ya, I guess I defiantly need to get to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."  
  
"Ya, your right. Come on I will show you where your room is!"  
  
"What do you mean? I though I was staying in the room you took me to earlier."  
  
"Oh, no that room was the closest room I could find. Your room will right across from mine. In case you need anything."  
  
"Oh I see, ok well then lead the way."  
  
They came out of the kitchen and when up the flight of stairs they had gone up earlier, except they went up the second flight of stairs, the third, and the fourth. Finally when they got to the fourth floor they went into the right. There were two doors across for each other.  
  
Draco walked Maya up to the one of the left. "Here this is your room. Mine is the one on the right. Just knock if you need or want anything," he said. "Ok thanks!" she said as she kissed on the cheek. She walked into her room, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Draco shook his head there is something about that girl that made him want to do everything right, and make everything perfect for her, but he didn't know what. He sighed as he walked into his room.  
  
Hermione looked around her room. It was navy blue and sliver. Her favorite colors. Hermione saw that her trunk had been delivered to manor like she had asked. She walked over to it, and pulled out a Gryffindor t-shirt, and quickly changed it a plain Hogwarts t-shirt. She searched some more, and found the pair of bottoms she was looking for. They were blue and white. She quickly grabbed her tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, and a hair tie. She walked over to a door that she thought was the bathroom, and she was right. She brushed her teeth, and threw her hair up in a messy bun, but it looked pretty on her.  
  
She decided that she wasn't tired, and that she wanted to go see if Draco had horse in the barn she saw earlier this afternoon. She walked out her room, and quietly walked over to Draco's room. She knocked on the door.  
  
She heard someone mumble one minute. The door opened and Draco was standing there in nothing but his dark hunter boxers. Hermione smirked. "I was wondering did you have horses down in that barn."  
  
"Yes Maya, we do. What about um?"  
  
"Well would you be up for a ride?"  
  
"Well. ok but just a real quick one."  
  
Author's Note: Ok that was a real quickie chapter, but I figured hey if would make up not updating.  
  
Poem:  
  
You  
  
You stare at me  
  
And I stare back  
  
You are so different  
  
You know what I am thinking and what I am feeling  
  
You know what to say to make me melt inside  
  
Your eyes are filled with some much emotion  
  
You confuse me much with your touch  
  
Your touch is almost rough but  
  
Your eyes say other wise  
  
You make me wonder what  
  
You are feeling and wondering  
  
You amaze me by just being you I want to know  
  
You so much it hurts 


	10. First Kiss

They walked out to the stables. Maya looked down at what she was wearing and realized she needed long pants. She quickly pulled out her wand out and changed them into long pants. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Draco asked quietly before they stepped in the stable. "Yes, but that horse I knew very well. Would you mind if I rode with you for a little while?" Maya asked blushing a bit.  
  
Draco smiled at her. 'She looks so beautiful in the moonlight' he thought to himself. "I don't mind if you ride with me. Besides I wouldn't want you to get lost in the woods!" he said slightly pushing her into the entrance of the stables. There were four horses. Two of them were black. Then a full white one and the Draco led Maya to. It was black with tiny specks of white everywhere. It looked like it had stars all over its back. "Her name is Star," Draco whispered into her ear. Maya smiled and said the name was perfect.  
  
Draco slowly pulled Star out of her stall, and then out of the stables. He quickly put a harness and a saddle on her. He motioned for Maya to come to him. He let her get up first. So that she would be in front. Slowly Draco climbed and got comfortable. He slid on arm around her waist, and with his other took control of the reins.  
  
Draco gave star a slight kick to get her to walk slowly. Once they started moving Draco pulled Maya closer to him. She could feel his breathe hot on her neck, and it chills up and down her spine. She relaxed more into, and once he felt she wasn't tense he told the horse to faster. He steered Star over to the woods. There was a small path there. No one would have noticed it at a far distantness.  
  
They entered the woods. The trees were spread out more than some woods. The trees were spread out enough so that moonlight showed through and you could see the path with out a wand. Neither Draco nor Maya said anything. Star went into a gallop, Maya placed her hand over Draco's to hold on tighter. Draco noticed, and moved his hand slightly too where he could hold onto her hand to let her know she wasn't going to fall.  
  
They rode for what seemed to Maya a long ways. She was enjoying every second of it, the wind in her and the sound on the ground that horse's hooves were making, all of it. Maya noticed there was a small clearing ahead. "We are stopping at that clearing up ahead, and give Star a break. She's old and not use to these last minute rides," Draco whispered. Star slowed her pace as they came into the clearing as if she heard his words.  
  
The clearing was covered with green grass. In some areas the grass appeared to be shining from the reflection of the moonlight. Draco got down from the horse, and tied her to tree, and then helped Maya down. Draco walked out to the middle of the hollow, and pulled out his wand. He said a simple spell, and a blanket appeared. He sat down on the blanket. He patted the area next to him gesturing for her to sit down next to him. She smiled, and sat down. They sat silent for a few minutes before Draco said something.  
  
"My mother use to bring me out here when I was little. She loved to ride, and so did I. I would ride any chance I would get. Well until Hogwarts of course. Father wanted more from me then, and I no longer had time to ride," he slowly said. That was the first time he ever opened up to anyone other than his mother. Maya smiled. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. He stared at her, and then before she knew it Draco's lips were on hers. She tense at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. Draco slipped his tongue to moist her lips, and to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth to let him. The kiss was long, gentle, and sweet. The kind new couples first share.  
  
When the kissed ended Maya moved wordlessly in between Draco's legs, and rested her back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist. They molded into each other. They were a perfect fit. They stayed like this for a long time, and then Draco motioned to her it was time to go because it was getting late. They got back onto the horse, and rode back to the house still not saying a word. They didn't need to. Every feeling they had for each other came in that kiss, and they knew now that they were a couple.  
  
Author's Note: I know most of u want to kill me at the moment for taking so long. I know! I am sorry that this is a short chapter.  
  
Poem:  
  
i want to run run away from this place i start running running harder and faster i am just trying to stay alive but running begans to hurt i slow down a bit taking the world in remembering how it is and how i want it to be i began to cry slowly my tears turn to blood i can barely breathe no one is around to help so much pain it has no where to go  
  
i die slowy and lonely no one cares how or when i died just that i am gone i began to decay much like life did before slowly be asborbed in to the earth then i am gone like i never existed i never made a difference all i did was cause pain this is my punishment 


	11. Potter Vs Bailey

Hermione woke up in her room at the Malfoy Manor. She realized she must have fallen asleep outside and Draco carried her back because she don't remember walking back. She sat up and stretched. She looked to her right and saw a note on her nightstand. "I am down stairs having breakfast in the kitchen. Join me when you get up. - Draco," she read aloud. She got up and got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
She finally reached the kitchen. Draco was there sitting quietly eating. She walked up next to him and sat down. Apparently he didn't hear her because he jumped when she did. He smiled at her and said good morning. She did the same. They ate their breakfast in silence still uneasy about the kiss they shared last night.  
  
"Before we go to the manor, I need to go to Diagon Alley. I need to pick up a broom. They just came out, Air Jets 900, and they have one put on hold for me. I hope that's okay." Draco said softly. Maya smiled, "Of course it's fine, but if we do go I want to get one as well. Will you teach how to fly? I have always asked Potter and Weasley to teach me but they always laughed." Malfoy laughed to himself miss know it all didn't know how to fly, but he told her he would.  
  
Maya and Draco got ready and went to Diagon Alley. They went to the quidditch store first. Draco let Maya wonder around the store while he went and got two new Air Jets 900. That wasn't such a good idea because Maya ran straight into Potter and Weasley.  
  
Hermione smirked, "Well if it isn't Pothead and good for nothing Weasley. Why in the world did you even come in here Weasley? You can't afford anything in here anyways, or maybe you were hoping Pothead over here would pay for whatever you wanted?" she said coldly, but she didn't care she wanted to hurt him for taking her whole life away.  
  
Ron became bright red. How dare she insult him, his family and Harry in public! He was trying his best not hex her right then and there. Hermione smirked. She knew she had hit a nerve and she loved it. She wanted him to get mad and rage at her. She wanted to let all her anger out on him and any other damn Weasley.  
  
Luckily Draco heard what Maya had said and rushed over to make sure she hadn't killed anyone. When he got there what he saw shocked him. Weasley was red faced and so was Potter, but they weren't saying anything to her. He saw that Hermione had a huge smirk on her face. He tapped her shoulder and whispered into her ear "What did you do to them? You had better not hex them just yet!"  
  
She turned back and looked at him "I haven't done anything to them they are too angry with me to say anything."  
  
Well as soon as she said that Harry let loose. He wasn't going to take this from Hermione. She was hanging out with Malfoy, and he didn't like what it was doing to her. "What the hell is your problem Granger? We never did shit to you, and this is how you treat us? You're nothing but a damn mudblood! I don't know what Malfoy wants with you, but need to stay away from him," Harry said half yelling.  
  
Hermione laughed at him. Draco and Harry went wide eyed. "Potter, I don't know who died and made you king of the world because last time I checked Voldermort was still alive. The name isn't Granger anymore Potter its Bailey, and better start calling me Bailey or there will be prices to pay. Oh I am not a mudblood either half-blood. My blood is pure. Yes I am hanging out with Malfoy, and not you so get over it. I am not the Boy who lived's side kick anymore so get over yourself."  
  
Ron had frozen when he heard the name Bailey. He knew of the Baileys much like he knew of the Malfoys. Most people were scared of them and hated them. They were thought to be death eaters, and his dad had killed them. He didn't know if the daughter was killed that night or not, but if what Hermione said was true then she was the daughter.  
  
Harry looked astonished and disgusted at the same time. He never expected her to say something as cold as that. She had always been nice to everyone, but now she was someone else. She was a Bailey, who ever the hell that is. It must be someone important if Malfoy was hanging out with her. He realized that this was going to be a long year at Hogwarts.  
  
Neither Ron nor Harry noticed that Maya left them standing there stupidly. Well not until they both saw Maya kissing Malfoy as she walked out the door. Maya looked back and smirked.  
  
As soon as the left the store Draco turned to Maya, "Damn girl where did all that come from? I think I might have to follow you around the rest of your life so you don't kill either Potter or Weasley," he said half jokingly. Maya just ignored him and looped her arm through his. "Did you notice how Weasley froze up when I told him who I really was?" she said quietly. Draco looked at her and smirked, "I told you that many people know the Bailey name and fear it so. The Weasley are no exception."  
  
Author note: I am sorry it been awhile since I did a chapter. Guess I had a bit of writers block. Sorry for all the errors in the chapters. My mind is to fast for my fingers sometimes. I am hoping you like this chapter plz read and Review!!!!!  
  
Hermionewhite 


	12. Part I: The Arrival

Draco and Maya apparated to the Bailey Manor after getting something to eat as his house. Maya looked around. The fence was about 7 feet tall painted white, and there was a black gate in the middle of it was the Bailey symbol. They walked up to the gate. Hermione could see her new home. It was huge it had at least five stories, and had an east and west wing attached to either side. It was a white house trimmed with black shutters.  
  
Draco looked to Maya and said, "State your full name and the gate should open." Maya looked a little uneasy, but turned to the gate and said her full name. The gate slid open slowly as if it hadn't been open for years. There was a brick path way up to the house. Hermione was so nervous she was shaking. This had been her home, and now it is her home once again.  
  
Maya slipped her hand into Draco's hand as they started walking up the walk. She was squeezing it so hard it was turning his hand white, but Draco smiled. He didn't care as long as he could be here with her. They finally reached the front door. Maya didn't know whether to knock on the door or just to walk in. She looked to Draco for an answer, but he just stood there letting her make the choice. So she knocked on the door, a small little house elf opened the door. "Hello. My name is Whizzy. How may I help you?" said the house elf.  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Yes, I am Maya René Bailey." Maya paused because she saw the little house elf's huge eyes become wider if at all possible. "You are Miss Bailey? Wait what I am asking of course you're a Bailey you exactly like one. Please come in." squeaked out the house elf. "All the house elves have been waiting your return for 17 years. We did not know when you would return only that you would.," the house elf said as she ushered Maya and Malfoy in the house. Whizzy turned and looked at Draco. "Ah, you must be a Malfoy tall, slim, blond hair and grey eyes. Yep, you're a Malfoy. I see Baileys and Malfoys still remain good friends," he said eyeing Maya and Draco holding hands.  
  
"I have just found out in the couple of days that I am a Bailey, and I don't remember any of my childhood. Would you please show me and Draco around the house?" Maya said softly looking around at the house.  
  
There was a huge stair case in front her. It had a reddish carpet running all the way up to the top. There was a sliver chandler above the room with about two-hundred candles lit. Columns lined the walls holding up the floors above as the halls wrapped themselves along the inside of the room, which went up about five stories. There were paintings along the walls of the room. Maya decided that later she would come along talk to each painting, and find out more about her family that way as well. She took notice to the two doors on the left and the right directly across from each other. She guessed that they went to the wings.  
  
The house elf eyes glimmered with joy. "Yes, Miss Bailey. Whizzy will show all around the house if you want him to Miss.," he said almost jumping for joy. Whizzy led them to the door on the left. "This is old east wing Miss Bailey. We hardly come in here because this is where you parents usually would stay. We only come in to clean the rooms." Maya felt her heart jump, but ignored it and kept walking along with Whizzy. Draco hadn't said a word, and didn't think it was right to. He wanted to Maya to experience all this with out him being a distraction. So he walked beside her holding her closely.  
  
Authors Note: Ok I know this has got to be the shortest chapter ever, but I just wanted to get something up. I have got lots of homework, but I might have a chapter up tomorrow no promises. This story is turning out to be longer than I thought lol!! Hermione White 


	13. Part II: The Arrival

**Author's note: I've thought long and hard about this chapter. Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile, but I really haven't had time. I'm hoping to get this story up and running again. Sorry for all the errors in the chapters. I'm really awful at noticing them, and I don't have anyone to proof read the chapters for me (does anyone want to help?). Well this most definitely won't be the best chapter I have written. I have been out of practice, but just hope for the best. Okay, I know you want to read the chapter now. On with the story....**  
  
Maya was nervous as she walked through the old west wing. She didn't know whether to be sad because her parents were gone and this is where they would have stayed, or if she should be happy because now she is finding out everything about her family and most importantly herself.  
  
There was a long hall beyond the entrance to the old west wing. There was a door at the end of the hall and two doors across from each other. The two doors were about midway down the hall. They arrived at the two doors. Whizzy pointed to the door on the right, and said, "This is where your parent's bedroom is. Would you like to take a look?" Maya looked cautiously at the door and then back at Whizzy. She slowly nodded her head at the small house elf.  
  
The house elf broke into a big smile as she (or he haven't decide) turned the door knob. Maya thought she could have fit her old muggle house inside this one enormous room. The first thing they saw as they walked in was the bed. It was a king size bed with navy blue linens which were trimmed in silver.  
  
Whizzy continued to show Maya and Draco the rest of the room. There were two huge walk-in closets, two reading desks, vanity for her mother, and other comfortable sitting chairs. Maya was so taken back by it all. The door on the left contained the bathroom it was not as big as the room across the hall, but it was most definitely was bigger than the Prefect bathroom at Hogwarts. It had two shower stalls, and huge bath tub in the middle of the room that had what seemed to have a hundred different knobs. Maya thought of the long hours she could spend soaking in the bath tub reading a book. Another thought came across her mind, maybe she and Draco could also have some fun in that tub, but she mentally slapped herself for thinking such as thing. They weren't even serious yet. Sure, they had their first kiss, but not much more. The door at the end of the hallway contained a screened in porch. It had a wonderful view of the front yard and the back yard. Whizzy told them about how the sun hit it perfectly in the evenings.  
  
Maya was feeling a bit tired after seeing the west wind, and was ready for a nap. All this excitement was wearing her down. "Whizzy, could you please show me and Draco to my room. I think I want to take a quick nap before I see the rest of the house," Maya said to the house elf. Whizzy nodded and took them back through the main area to the door that was on the right. This of course was the west wing. She didn't realize it she had her own wing until that very moment. It was laid out exactly like her parent's side of the house. Whizzy brought them to the entrance of her bedroom and said "Here is your room Miss Bailey. Do you wish to be woken up at a certain time?" Maya though about it for a minute before answering, "Yes, I would. Please wake me up around three." Whizzy nodded and walked away.  
  
Maya turned to Draco and looked at him for a min as if she was making her mind up about something. Draco stared back at her curiously for a minute still not having said anything this whole time. Maya smiled and asked, "Draco would please lay down with me. I would like your company, and although I am tired I doubt I'll be able to calm down enough to get some sleep. You seem to be able to calm not matter how much I am stressed out." Draco smiled and then laughed a little. "Of course I'll lay down with you. No guarantee I'll fall asleep with you, but I'll make sure you get some rest." Her smile grew wider as she heard this. She turned to open the door. Apparently the house elves had taken all of her old childhood toys out, and decorated her room in a similar fashion to her parents. She too had a king size bed but she had black silk linens that were trimmed in silver. There was something about black silk that had always appealed to her. She had a vanity, walk-in closet, and huge reading area. She knew she would be using that often.  
  
Maya finally made her way over the bed she climbed in and got under covers, and Draco did the same. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Maya smiled at this action and snuggled into him more. He rested his head on her shoulder as she drifted off into sleep. 


	14. Part III: The Arrival

**Author's Note: Here is the usual disclaimer: I do not own anything of JK Rowling's, but I do own the Bailey's name, history, etc is mine :-P well. Ok enough with that. Please read and review. On with the story...**  
  
Maya woke up to unfamiliar warmth. She didn't what it was but she snuggled into it more if at all possible. Draco was looking at her softly, and he smiled at her action. He was right the he probably wouldn't be able to get some sleep not with this beautiful woman in his arms. Maya finally opened her eyes to see where the warmth was coming from. Her eyes found Draco's almost immediately. She just stared into his silver orbs for the longest time. They seemed to trap her and wouldn't let her go. She felt like she could of stayed there forever looking into his eyes, but Draco broke her stare. He leaned in slowly and kissed her on the cheek. "Did you have a nice nap?" he asked her. Maya smiled, "Of course I did. You most definitely calmed me. Thank you." He pulled her a little closer, and they laid there till the house elf came.  
  
There was a small knock at the door. Maya said for them to come in. A small house elf that was not Whizzy came. "It is three o'clock Miss Bailey," said the house elf, and with that it left. Maya had a puzzled look on her face, but then she shrugged. "Are you hungry? I am about to starve," she asked him as she slowly pulled away from his warmth. She wanted to savor that moment. "I thought you would never ask. My stomach growled a few time kind of loudly, and I was hoping that it wouldn't wake you up," he said with a grin. Maya giggled, and helped pull him out the huge bed. Then it dawned on Maya she didn't know where the kitchen was. She was always ready for an adventure, but she needed food. She finally remembered that there was a button she could press in her room to ring a house elf.  
  
Maya started walking all over her room looking for the button. Draco watched her curiously for minute or so, and he asked, "What on earth are u doing?" "I happen to be looking for the button to call a house elf. I don't know where the kitchen is and I don't feel like looking for it. So if you would so kindly help me look for the button." Draco couldn't help himself he had to laugh. Maya turned around glared. How dare he laugh at her when he is as hungry as she is if not more. Draco stopped laughing abruptly when he saw Maya glaring. "I'm sorry. I guess I have always known the button to summon a house elf is beside the bed," he said as he pointed the button. Maya gave him a look before walking over to and pressing the button. It was less than minute when a house elf came in. "Yes, Miss Bailey what can I do for you?" asked the house elf. It was the same one as before. "Well first off you can tell me your name, and would please show Draco and I to the kitchen?" she asked with a small smile. "Will do Miss Bailey, my name is Huffy. Now if you please follow me. I will show you the kitchens.  
  
Even though Maya was a little mad at Draco for laughing at her, her hand slipped into his none the less as the walked to the kitchens. It seemed forever when they finally reached the kitchen, but Maya remembered how to get there for future use. The kitchen was very similar to the Malfoys kitchen. The cabinets had a wood grain to them. Maya thought they were beautiful. She walked around to each cabinet until she found cups, plates, and silverware for her and Draco. She went over the bar and set everything up. Draco stood of to the side. He thought it would be best just let her work. He knew that she was a bit mad at him about earlier. He was surprised when she slipped his hand into his.  
  
Maya finally got everything ready to and she sat down and patted the seat next to her for Draco to still down.  
  
**Authors Note: Sorry but I have to end it here. I have to go do some stuff... please read and review.**


End file.
